Bloodlust
by x0TheDarkSlayer0x
Summary: Sookie/Jessica femslash pairing. don't like, don't read. set at the end of s3e1, one of the werewolves wasn't dead and attacks Sookie. what happens when she gets some of Jessica's blood? M for cussing and smut


**I'm a reader, not a writer, so if this sucks I apologize. Just figured it's about time someone wrote a True Blood lez fic involving Jessica! Come on, I can't be the only one with an imagination here?**

**P.S. - Hope this is up to whatever expectations I gave you, Aly Cat :P**

**thanks to everyone who reads this. I'm still working on my other fics, but if the updates are going to be even somewhat good it'll take some time to get them finished up.  
**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

_Shit, shit, shit! Bill was here, I know he was. I can feel it. What did these guys do to him, where did he go, what happened? I'll find out. If it's the last thing I do, I'll find out._

"Sookie, I don't think it's all that safe out here. I got this weird ass smell in my nose, and it's makin' me all bristly, and I don't like it. It could be anything, and if I don't get you outta here and you get hurt Bill is gonna kill me!"

"I don't need you or anyone else takin' care of me, Jessica. Now can you use your vampire nose to sniff out Bill's scent or somethin'? We're so close, I know you can find him!"

"Sookie, I'm serious. I am all kindsa worked up here, and I got no fuckin' idea why, but I think it has somethin' to do with what I'm smellin'. We need to get outta here!"

She suddenly appeared beside me, fangs out, grabbing on to my arm, trying to pull me back to my car. I struggled against her.

"Would you calm down? It's probably the leftover scent of whoever kidnapped Bill, it's nothin' to get worked up about! They're all dead."

"Sookie, look out!"

Before I knew what was going on I was blindsided by a sharp stab of pain in my side. I fell over to the ground, screaming as the pain traveled all over my body. _What the hell?_

**Jessica POV**

"Sookie, look out!"

Outta nowhere some dog came outta the dark and took a chunk outta Sookie's side. She fell over, blood pourin' outta her like crazy, as the dog jumped on her for seconds, tearin' her throat right open. My fangs immediately popped out.

_Oh fuck, no wonder Bill is so crazy about her, that's the best thing I ever smelled... what is she? Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, shit, she's gonna die!_

I used my vamp speed and strength to toss the dog up in the air, sending him soarin' at least 50 feet away. I can't decide if it's awesome, or fuckin' scary how I can do shit like that. I could hear his bones snapping like twigs when he hits the ground, and then all is silent.

"B-Bill..." Sookied coughed. I looked down and noticed blood comin' outta her mouth. Fuck, why does she have to smell so good...

"Okay, Sookie," I gulped, kneeling down beside her while trying desperately to ignore how fuckin' tempting all that blood smells, "this is probably a real stupid question, but are you okay?"

_Maybe if she dies I can drain her without feelin' bad. Bill might be dead anyway, he wouldn't be able to stake me for drinkin' all her blood. It would be real easy too, she's just layin' there in it, so helpless, all that blood just singin' at me..._

Instead of saying something else she just coughed a few more times, bringing me outta my thoughts. _Keep your shit together Jess, Jesus Christ! _I carefully turned her so she was face up, and noticed her eyes are mostly shut.

"Come on Sookie, come on, say somethin'!" I pleaded, unable to draw my eyes from the trail of blood runnin' outta her throat. Would it be totally gay if I kissed her? It could pass as a friend thing, right? But it would probably be totally obvious what I'd be tryin' to get out of it. I could always just go straight for the throat, that's where most of it is comin' from. God, that smells _so fuckin' good!_ "Okay. Okay, I got an idea." I sighed, shaking my head, tryin' to get rid of all the blood thoughts. _It would help if she fuckin' stops bleedin'!_

I only hesitated for a second before bringing my wrist up to my mouth, biting some nice deep cuts into it and holdin' it over Sookie's mouth.

_This may not have worked with the trucker, but... Please God, let this work on her..._

"Drink..." I pleaded, as she closed her mouth, refusin' to take my blood. I'm kinda offended. What's wrong with _my_ blood? "God dammit Sookie, if you don't drink you're gonna die, and if Bill is still alive out there he's gonna kill me dead a second time!"

I sighed in relief as she finally opened her mouth, lettin' my blood seep into her mouth. I'm tryin' not to take it personal that she's wincing so much.

xxxxx

I pulled into Sookie's driveway, turning off the car and rushing around the side to get her out from the back. I carried her in my arms up to the porch, and was blocked as I reached the front door.

_Okay, that's good and bad._

"Sook?" I whispered, shakin' her a little. "C'mon, you gotta invite me in. Please don't be dead..." I sighed, glarin' at the door. _Fuckin' vampire limitations. We can do anything we want, except walk into someone else's house? Bullshit._"Sookie?"

"Go..." She mumbled, eyes still closed, dried blood - both mine, and hers - crusted on her face.

"Gonna need a little more than that. I can't even move a toe yet."

"... in... go..." _cough_ "... in..."

I was suddenly able to will my body into movin' forward again, swingin' open the door and walking us inside. I wasn't sure where to go, never been in her house before obviously, and I wouldn't feel right just stompin' through the whole place to find out where everything is. I wasn't raised like that.

"I don't suppose you can tell me where your bedroom is?" She was silent, aside from a few tiny mumbles that even with vamp hearin' I can't understand. "Didn't think so."

I walked us into what looks like the livin' room, and set her down on a couch. I checked the gash on her side, and found it was almost totally healed up by now, which let me sigh in relief.

"Okay, so you won't be dead anytime soon. That's good." She mumbled again and furrowed her eyebrows. "You alright? Do I gotta get you somethin'? Don't think you need anything, not sure how I'd know that, but I think you're alright. Are you?"

"Th... thank you..." She was able to get out. A minute later her breathing evened out, tellin' me she fell asleep.

_Huh. Well, guess I'm glad I didn't kill her._

**Sookie POV**

I began to come to finally, as the question popped into my head - when exactly did I pass out? And why?

"Rise and shine." I heard a voice tell me, which was also confusing. I opened my eyes and found Jessica hovering over me.

_Where did she come from? How'd she get into my house? ... How did I get into my house?_

"Um... hi." I responded, not wantin' to be impolite. Screw it, I'm just gonna ask. "What the fuck happened?"

"Oh, you got attacked by a dog. It was weird." She nodded, smiling all nice and big._ Well, I'm glad it's a good memory for her.  
_  
"Okay. So, how'd we get into my house?"_  
_  
"I drove us here. You okay? I don't think it's normal to have so much memory loss."

_Wait... Jessica. Bill. Woods. Big dog attacking me. Yeah, it's all coming back now._

"No, I got it now." I smiled. "Aside from the whole 'how am I okay' part. Did I win?"

"If that's how you wanna see it." She laughed. "So, uh... Not to be a bitch or nothin', but you're lookin' pretty gross. Maybe you could use a shower."

"Not bitchy at all." I muttered sarcastically, smiling to let her know I didn't take it personal. I sat up, and fell right back as I felt a sharp pain in my side. "Ah!"

"Oh, shit, you should be careful. My blood must not be strong enough to have healed you all up yet." She flinched. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I just need a little help."

She nodded and reached down, easily lifting me up in her arms, careful not to move me around too much. I was kinda touched at how gentle she's trying to be with me.

"So, uh... Bathroom?" She asked, looking shy.

"Upstairs." I smiled. "Would it be too weird if I asked for you to, y'know..."

"What, help you in the shower?" I blushed, and she suddenly became very focused on my cheeks. I know that should probably make me uncomfortable, what with her being a vampire and all, but I feel so safe with her. Wonder why that is?

"I hate askin', but since I can't even sit up on my own it might be dangerous."

"I don't mind." She laughed. "I mean, we're both girls. Doesn't gotta be weird."

xxxxx

Once we're in the bathroom, she carefully sits me on the counter, moving over to turn on the water. She turns back around, a smirk in place as she glances over at me.

"So, who's gettin' naked first? You or me?"

"Oh, you can first. I can wait a minute." _Why am I so intent on her takin' off her clothes suddenly? Come to think of it, why am I havin' her shower with me in the first place? I can do it on my own, I'm not that hurt. Why did I play it up?_

My thoughts immediately shut up as she lifts her shirt over her head, revealing a black, lacy bra covering her perfectly developed breasts. I watch closely as she slowly unbuttons her pants, sliding them down her legs, revealing matching black panties.

"You alright, Sookie?" She asks, fingers hovering on the clasp of her bra. It takes a moment for me to realize she asked a question.

"Yeah, sure. Go on ahead and finish up there."

"Okay," She agrees easily, slipping the bra straps down her shoulders, letting it slide off on to the ground.

I stare openly at her newly revealed chest, full and supple, nipples standing at attention. I've never appreciated the female body more than I do at this exact moment.

_Wait, what the hell am I doing?_

"Y-you don't have to get completely naked." I stutter, a deep blush creeping on to my face. "I mean, it's me that's gotta get clean and all."

"Well, don't wanna get these wet." She shrugs, quickly sliding the black panties down her pale, smooth legs. I'm practically drooling. Since when do I like girls? "Now for you." She stalks over to me, a predatory look in her eyes, as she places her hands on the hem of my shirt.

"Yeah." I agree unnecessarily. "Don't need clothes to shower."

Before I can blink all of my clothes are suddenly removed, and tossed across the room. I gasp, and her fangs slide out.

"Too fast? Sorry. I got a little impatient."

"No, it's okay." I blush, trying to avoid not looking anywhere but her eyes. "So... you gonna help me in?"

"That's what I'm here for, Sookie. To help you with your needs." She smiles, fangs sticking out of her mouth. I shiver as she carefully takes me into her arms, taking us under the warm spray of the shower.

"What's it like for you?" I ask absentmindedly, smiling as she softly sets my feet on the bottom of the tub, keeping both of her arms around me to make sure I'm secure.

"What?"

"Taking a bath, or a shower. Your skin is always ice cold... The water, does it burn?"

"No. It feels nice. Is it a good temperature for you? I'm not really a good judge of things like that anymore."

"It's perfect." Her hands begin to slowly rub my hips. I feel the skin tingle from her touch. She brings one hand up to rub the dried blood from my lips and neck, her eyes staring intently as she does so.

"You smell so good." She whisperes, eyes moving up to my cheeks as I begin to blush. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No," I continue to blush. "But I do have a question."

"Go ahead." She purrs.

"Your fangs... are they out because of all the blood, or for some other reason?" I ask, remembering what she had said to Bill just a few weeks ago.

_"Is it my fault my fangs come out when I get turned on...!"_

"I can't be sure 'bout that. They just like to pop out for any old reason."

"But is it... because of me?" My heart pounds as I ask, and she smiles, so I know she can hear it. "Is it because of more than my blood?"

"Hmm," She hums, drawing her tongue out over one of her fangs. "Well, I got a question for you too. If you were a vampire, would your fangs be out right now?"

"Yes," I answer, not even needing to think about it.

"So... Does that mean you have some needs that have to be taken care of?" I leaned into her a little, and simply nodded my head. "Then allow me to take care of them."

So without any further ado she leans in to kiss me, her arm tightening its hold on my hip. Her fangs graze my lip, hard enough to draw blood. She moans, sucking on my lip to draw all the blood out, as one of her hands makes its way up to my breasts. She cups one and squeezes it lightly, causing me to arch up into her touch.

"How much do you need, Sookie?" She asks, pinching and teasing a nipple with her fingers.

"H-how much can you give?"

Her hand slides down my body, all the way down my stomach, down to cup my pussy. I gasp, and she begins to slowly move her fingers around, thumb grazing my clit.

"Is this what you need?"

"Please..."

She lets out a low hiss as she eases a finger into me, using her free hand to press me up against the wall of the shower. She starts kissing and licking my neck, where there was still some dried blood. Her thumb starts rubbing my clit, getting me wet enough to add another finger up into me.

"Never been with a girl before." She mumbles into my neck. "Against religion and all. Tryin' all kindsa new things since I became a vampire... How'm I doin'?"

"Good." I pant, my hips moving in rythym of her thrusts. "Very good."

"Am I hurtin' you?"

"No..."

She starts to press her fingers harder into me with each thrust. her pace picking up slightly. I groan, bringing both arms around her hips to help hold me up.

"How 'bout now?"

"Perfect," I moan, tightening my hold on her as she continues pumping in and out of me at the perfect pace, with the perfect amount of pressure. She gets curious, curling and rubbing her fingers inside of me, causing me to start moaning louder and louder, digging my nails into her hips.

As I feel my orgasm start to coil up inside of me, feeling the first waves of pleasure hit me hard, she kisses her way all down my neck - and suddenly bites down on my breast.

I scream out my release, cumming all over her fingers as she moans against my breast, drinking the blood from me. A second orgasm suddenly overtakes me just seconds after the first, making me groan out helplessly as I saw stars.

"Ohh, Jessica!"

xx

_Shit!_

I come out of my dream and quickly sit up on the couch, sweating and flushed, breathing completely erratic. I notice a note on the table beside me, and pick it up.

"_Sookie, I figure you'll be safest here. I don't know if you've got a hidey hole or not, so I'm heading back to Bill's. Come see me at sunset if you need anything. Also, sorry about the dog. I took care of it. Can you not tell Bill about that I let it happen if you see him? You're alive, that's all that matters_."

I sighed, crumpling the note up in my hands and leaning back on to the couch.

_Yup. Definitely had some of her blood last night._


End file.
